


a burning sort of passion suddenly woken (how stupid, i sigh)

by kaorupecs



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Hair-pulling, M/M, Second year, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorupecs/pseuds/kaorupecs
Summary: “What were ya sayin’?”God, Kaoru couldn’t stand him. Sakuma’s smile was wide and toothy, eyes curled up with glee in a way they never were when they were at school. He leaned in, kissing Kaoru softly for a moment, but only a moment, because then Kaoru was pulling away, hands gripped tightly into the fabric of Sakuma’s t-shirt.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: Reikao Week 2020!





	a burning sort of passion suddenly woken (how stupid, i sigh)

**Author's Note:**

> for rkweek day one - prompt: second year

Kaoru wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up in this position. 

By ‘ _position_ ’ he meant pulled by the belt loops of his ugly khaki brown work pants into Rei Sakuma’s lap, back pressed flush against the door of his club’s dingy supply closet. Sure, anytime Sakuma performed it felt electrifying, but Kaoru had never imagined he’d fall prey to Sakuma’s spell, the uneven points of his bitten nails digging into Kaoru’s wrist, the closet himself filled with not only their own heavy breathing, but the squeaks of Sakuma’s leather pants as well.

Really, all he’d meant to do was scold the guy for being too… _y’know_ on stage. Kaoru didn’t mind how other guys swung, but one too many times his Dad had come home fuming, ranting about Sakuma’s performances converting the youth. So, he figured he’d just, ah, ask the guy to tone down his...everything. 

Kicking him out entirely would be bad for business—the dude’s practically funding the entire place, barring him from the livehouse was basically suicide—and Kaoru attributed the lump in his throat to him overthinking the finances again, rather than a side effect of Sakuma using his mic stand for a damn pole dance. Keeping his eyes on their idols was purely to offer critiques. _Especially_ in Sakuma’s case, Kaoru couldn’t drag his eyes away. If anyone asked, it was to make sure he didn’t break any more damn rules, but well…

His head absently knocked against the door, the pain registering as anything but. Sakuma had taken a break from terrorizing him to mouth against his neck, fangs—oh my god they were _real_ , he had fangs, this was just like _Twilight_ —dragging across his throat, moving playfully around Kaoru’s adams apple. Were he not too busy swallowing back his fear, Kaoru would have laughed. He really was too self indulgent. Maybe he  _was_ letting The Rei Sakuma manhandle him after a show gone excellent inside some ridiculously small closet that reeked of artificial citrus (and with the look in Sakuma’s eyes, Kaoru knew he was never gonna hear the end of how his leg had spasmed and knocked over the cleaning spray for the bar counter in his excitement), but despite all of this, Kaoru still had his pride. 

So, his sister forced him to watch that movie. It wasn’t the other way around, and Kaoru was into it _only_ for the vampire chicks, the Edward poster she diligently kept hanging in her room over the years despite her being team Jacob meant nothing. 

It meant nothing, he insists it means nothing. Posters and vampires and handsome men meant absolutely nothing to Kaoru. In fact, he barely bats an eye at the thought of any of it—which he _knows_ is right, because he practiced his poker face in the mirror, thinking and suppressing on a repeat cycle until he could control his blush, keep his breathing regular, and continue to make eye contact like nothing was afoot. 

Not like his practice mattered either, it worked in theory, but not when Sakuma was finally pressing their lips together, for the first time since Kaoru had shoved them both into this closet. Sakuma had tried before, what felt like hours ago in the run down hallway the closet door shut away, but it was barely a peck before Kaoru had shoved the dude off of him and dragged him into the closet he knew none of their janitorial staff used.

No one else needs to know about this, hell, Kaoru would prefer it if _Sakuma_ didn’t know about it, but instead he was subjected to Sakuma’s harsh whispers spoken in the brief moments their lips weren’t slotted together. He was trying his best to tune Sakuma out, to focus on the long hair his fingers were tangled in and not the calloused hand sliding down his halfway unbuttoned dress shirt, stopping once it was cupped around one side of his chest.

His breath hitched, out of sync with the unsteady rhythm of Sakuma’s palm, which seemed to be squeezing at whatever pace he felt like, starting and stopping in irregular intervals. Whenever Sakuma felt like getting another feel of his pec he did, at least Kaoru could appreciate he wasn’t getting sentimental, the beats of which Sakuma fondled him were nowhere close to the quickening pitter patter of his heartbeat

On the off chance he met a girl, Kaoru would have to remember this moment. If he got to third base with someone _other_ than a dude, he’d like the feeling of his girl feeling up his muscles. It’d have to be more than a dainty touch, though, Kaoru was finding out he _really_ liked this assertive grip. If only it weren’t Sakuma’s hands, but instead a cute girl’s. A goth one, maybe; one that wouldn’t mind taking charge.

Ah, yeah, she’d have to be assertive, but </i>quiet</i> in that assertion, because there was nothing Kaoru could do to silence the chatterbox that was Rei Sakuma.

“Ya been workin’ out?” Kaoru stared at Sakuma with as blank of a face that he could manage. It was hard keeping his mouth a thin line when he wanted nothing more than to gasp as, following his question, Sakuma gripped his chest for emphasis.

“Wha-” Kaoru paused, gasping suddenly as Sakuma dragged his nails down the middle of his chest. “What do you think?”

“I think,” Sakuma dragged out the syllable, licking his lips before smiling down at Kaoru once more. “Ya look _delicious_.”

“Not- not _that_ , dumbass,” Kaoru tried to push both Sakuma’s body and the compliment away, but neither action worked. The closet was small, its depth barely enough to hold the two of them comfortably. When Kaoru pushed him, Sakuma moved backwards minimally. It was no use, the meaningless action only further emphasized by how once Kaoru pulled his arms back towards himself, Sakuma fell further into him. If his mind wasn’t racing from ‘ _delicious_ ’, it definitely was once their foreheads pressed together, Sakuma looking annoyingly smug about the whole ordeal.

“What were ya sayin’?” _God_ , Kaoru couldn’t stand him. Sakuma’s smile was wide and toothy, eyes curled up with glee in a way they never were when they were at school. He leaned in, kissing Kaoru softly for a moment, but only a moment, because then Kaoru was pulling away, hands gripped tightly into the fabric of Sakuma’s t-shirt. 

“Ugh, stop being so–ugh!” Kaoru’s voice halted at the sensation of two hands grabbing his pecs. He was almost in disbelief, but when his head rose in record time to glare at Sakuma, he only smiled wider. Kaoru  _needed_ to get his point across to stop it. 

“I mean, it’s obvious I’ve been, y’know…”

“Gettin’ ripped?” He could feel Sakuma’s pointer finger tracing down the divot of the abs Kaoru had been working to maintain, the full body shiver that followed was only a result of the A/C kicking in. Nevermind the fact that the closet didn’t have a vent in it.

“If you wanna put it that way, then sure. Girls like it,” was tacked onto the end thoughtlessly. Kaoru had spent so much time inserting his definite attraction of women into conversations that it was a subconscious effort to say it now.

“Oh yeah? How’d they feel about yer stupid ponytail?” Sakuma’s fingers brushed against the back of his neck, his knuckles pushing the tied hair away from where it had been resting on his neck.

“I- It’s not stupid!” For once Kaoru made himself _look_ at Sakuma, rather than focusing his eyes on the broom behind him. It’s one thing to be kissed by a guy. It’s another thing entirely for said guy to mock you, to look at you like he knew something you didn’t, all the damn time. “I’m telling you! It’s not! I’m—plenty of girls have said it’s cute!”

“Yeah, I bet. Y’know why?” There was no time for Kaoru to respond. No time at all for him to brace himself for Sakuma’s long fingers to tangle in the overgrowth of his hair and _yank_ , mouth coming close to his ear in the same motion.

“It’s ’cause,” Sakuma breathed hot against Kaoru’s ear. His voice was no more than a whisper, a tone Kaoru didn’t know Sakuma was capable of reaching. “They want ta pull it.”

Kaoru still couldn’t say anything, his lower lip trembled, mouth half open in a gape. He felt like he was shaking, every nerve in his body alight. He didn’t know what to do- or how to respond, how to get Sakuma to stop but also no, no- don’t- carry _on_ -

Sakuma did the thinking for the both of them, his fingers still caught between Kaoru’s hair, looser now that it had been messed with. His palm cradled the back of Kaoru’s skull, and he pulled Kaoru back in for another kiss, then another. Kaoru was limp in Sakuma’s grip, following the motions of what he supposedly knew. Open his mouth, let Sakuma slot theirs together, let Sakuma tug him away when they need air.

They continued like that for a seemingly endless amount of time. Kaoru’s head was in the clouds, nothing felt real—or _wrong_ the way it always did when Kaoru thought about men—so time was the least of his worries.

Sakuma was perfectly content with the repetitive motions of kissing Kaoru, until he wasn’t and began to explore again, licking and kissing the underside of Kaoru’s jaw. The fog was still there, Kaoru dazey and fine with all of this, with _whatever_.

Wet kisses had been pressed to Kaoru’s neck for some time now, but despite this his mouth still hung open, desperate for Sakuma to reclaim his spot. He wanted to be kissed, why wasn’t he? The attention on his neck was okay, but it’s nothing compared to the way Sakuma kissed him senselessly, with such bravado like he’d kissed more people than just his first, some girl at a middle school game of spin the bottle. Or, at least that was Kaoru’s experience, he liked girls, right? Sakuma didn’t, but that’s okay because Sakuma was good at kissing.

Sakuma was good at kissing, he was good at everything, everyone who had heard of him knew that, but who other than that glasses nerd knew how _good_ Sakuma was at kissing? Kaoru missed the kisses until he didn’t, the fog dissipating as quickly as it came when he felt a sharpness scrape across the skin of his neck.

“Please,” Kaoru’s eyes were closed, he couldn’t remember when he shut them but they were. There was no need to open them, Kaoru knew Sakuma’s fangs were making an appearance, his pulse quickening. Sweat dripped down his temple, his heart was pumping faster and faster, it felt like it was blooming with the need to be bit.

“Please,” Kaoru whispered again, pleading. He needs this, he _wants_ this, wants it so badly, more than anything he’s wanted before. He wants Sakuma’s fangs to sink into his neck more than he’s wanted any girl he’d given his number to. The feeling of pressure scraping across his neck but never sinking in was tantalizing, Kaoru couldn’t focus on anything else, hyper aware of the sharp graze of fangs as they trailed up and down, around his neck and back.

“Hm?” Sakuma spoke into his neck, Kaoru felt the vibration of Sakuma’s voice through his own throat. 

“What was that? Whaddya want?” Sakuma nibbled Kaoru's adams apple, but only with the flats of his teeth, the razor sharp edge of his incisors nowhere to be found. Kaoru squeezed his eyes shut tighter, if the bite were withheld much longer he may start actually crying.

“Hah? C’mon, speak up. Ya want me to mark ya up? Let the whole world know who y’ve been seein’?” 

Kaoru’s eyes shot open again.

He was pushing himself away from Sakuma in an instant, the latter’s eyes wide open in shock as the force of Kaoru’s shove knocked him into the wall. Scrambling up, Kaoru walked backwards into the opposite wall, crammed his body into the the corner closest to the door as much as he could manage.

Sakuma was still looking at him, shock melting into confusion. Kaoru’s limbs felt as unsteady as his voice as he shakily spoke.

“No. No I— _no_ . I don’t-” 

In an instant, like the sorrowful tilt of his brows or the betrayed twitch to his eyes had never existed, Sakuma’s face was precisely blank. Not a muscle out of place, nor a shred of emotion in his eyes.

“Right. Ya _don’t_.” 

Sakuma said nothing else as he pushed himself off of the ground, he didn’t spare Kaoru another glance as he brushed dust off of his jeans. He ignored Kaoru’s presence entirely, fingers wrapping around the handle of the closet door without his normal grace. His knuckles were white against the metal, but he still paid Kaoru no mind as he twisted it open and stepped out of the closet.

The door shut, and with it took the light that had accepted Sakuma so gracefully. Kaoru stayed, hidden from sight in his little corner, shroud in darkness. He’d leave eventually, sure, but he didn’t know when he could manage to sneak out and look _normal_ , not like he had been—

Doing nothing.

Kaoru stood, alone in the closet. Occasionally, a string from the mop would brush across his open neck, and without fail, he’d jolt. Kaoru can’t fathom why. 

The entire room smells faintly of citrus. Kaoru wondered how it ended up this way.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter user @reikaocore finally making reikao content? after two years? its a miracle.
> 
> oh my god!!!!! its reikaoweek!!! finally!!!!! my baby........ im so excited i hope you enjoy the week!
> 
> follow me [here](https://twitter.com/reikaocore) \+ title is from otome dissection by deco*27!


End file.
